zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Trolls (aka trollkind) are a diverse sapient race in Azeroth and can be found in every part of the world. They are one of the very few pre-Titan races of Azeroth.[1] They average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight. Two exceptions to this are the Drakkari and the Zandalari, who tend to be somewhat larger than their kindred. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. There are several races of troll. Many trolls have no loyalty except amongst their own tribes, with the exception of the Darkspear tribe, Shatterspear tribe, and Revantusk tribe, the former two being part of the Horde, while the latter being allies of them. Darkspear are the playable trolls in World of Warcraft. Although the Darkspear are the weakest and smallest of all the troll races, they are the most cunning and intelligent and can still grow to rather immense sizes. For example, Darkspear Berserkers in Warcraft III were larger even than grunts. Characteristics Trolls are often tall, lanky, and muscular. They have both elven and orcish characteristics with their fierce fangs and long ears. Their long arms, strong legs and quick reflexes make them adept hunters. Trolls have only two fingers and a thumb on their hands, and they have only two toes on each foot. Like the Tauren, trolls do not wear standard shoes or boots, although while tauren are unable to do so because of the shape of their hooves, trolls are simply more comfortable barefoot. The forest trolls' bodies can support plant life to a limited extent due to a mutation that took place many millennia ago. A thin layer of moss will inevitably grow on the skin of a forest troll shortly after they are born, giving them their characteristic green coloring. Their moss-like skin color ranges from light green to blue and purple. However, the jungle trolls' bodies are covered in a short, soft fur which cause the trolls to appear purple or gray.[2] Although enough physical damage will kill them, trolls can regenerate grievous physical injuries at an accelerated rate, giving them a large advantage in battle. When in balance with the loa of their tribe, they are also able to regrow digits (fingers and toes). Tales abound in troll culture, however, of those blessed by the loa with extraordinary regenerative abilities, such as the ability to regrow limbs and even vital organs lost in battle. The tale of Vula'jin the Void speaks of how he regrew almost his entire body after standing in a pool of [Shadowflame]. But just as the loa can bless, they can also curse; troll children are taught legends of those cursed by the loa, unable to heal even flesh wounds, to instill the proper respect for their patron spirits.[3] Trolls are so well known for their regenerative abilities that alchemical mixtures, which induce regeneration in other races, are referred to as "troll's blood potions," despite not actually containing any troll blood. Real troll blood is thick enough to hold in your hand.[4]. Militant tribes of trolls are efficient killers and have a strong lust for blood. Some may still cling to their heritage of cannibalism and voodoo. Trolls have a characteristic way of speaking. Words like "yo" (a greeting) and "mon" (man) are common expressions. They speak with varying accents that resemble that of Jamaicans and Cubans. Cuban-sounding accents are more common among forest trolls. Legends exist that suggest the possibility that the first night elves were pioneering Dark trolls from the North who settled on the shores of the Well of Eternity. See troll and elven lineage for more information. Troll Height Troll Height can be ranged from 7-12 ft tall. Darkspear trolls are usually much smaller than their other kin, although they can still grow large. Below is height ranges for different species. *Jungle Troll - 7ft *Forest Troll - 7ft - 8ft *Sand Troll - 6'5ft - 7ft *Ice Troll - 7ft - 10ft, Drakkari usually stand around 9-10ft Average, Frostmane being the smallest. *Zandalari Troll - 8ft - 8'7ft, Vorillj and Zalanzari Vol'Khan grew to 9'1ft due to Royal blood. *Dark Troll - 10ft - 12ft *Island Troll(Darkspear) - 6'5ft - 7ft, Vol'jin is around 7'6ft. *Island Troll(Pinkspear) - 6'4ft - 7'2ft *Drought Troll - 7ft - 7'6ft, A newly discovered Jungle Troll/Sand Troll sub-species in Desolace. Dire Troll Height Although not a specific species, they're still a sub-species within the various Troll species. *Dire Jungle Troll - 8ft - 8'9ft *Dire Forest Troll - 8'6ft - 9'8ft *Dire Ice Troll - 8'9ft - 13'1ft *Dire Zandalari - 8'7ft - 10'4ft *Dire Dark Troll - 14'2ft - 20'4ft. Tazarak, a Dark Troll Dire Berserker who's Dire Form is 20'1ft. Original size is 11'7ft. History The Twin Empires About 16,000 years ago (long before the night elves summoned the wrath of the Burning Legion), trolls lorded over much of Kalimdor, which was then a single continent. The Zandalarians were the earliest known trolls - the first tribe from which all tribes originated. Over time, distinct troll empires emerged: the Amani Empire of the middle forestlands and the Gurubashi Empire of the Southeastern jungles. The Zul'Khani, were formed of diverse trolls, including Amani and Jungle Trolls, as well as Dark Trolls, residing in what now is the Hinterlands in the city of Zul'Khazar. Smaller tribes lived far North in the region now called Northrend. These tribes founded a small nation known as Zul'Drak, but they never achieved the size or prosperity of the southern empires. The Gurubashi and Amani empires held some animosity for one another, but they rarely warred. At the time, their greatest common enemy was a third empire — the civilization of Azj'Aqir. The aqir were intelligent insectoids who ruled the lands of the far West. These insectoids were clever, greatly expansionary, and extremely hostile. The aqir aimed to eradicate all non-insect life from the fields of Kalimdor. The trolls fought the aqir for many thousands of years but never succeeded in winning a true victory over them. Eventually, due to the trolls' persistence, the aqiri kingdom split in half as its citizens fled to separate colonies in the far Northern and Southern regions of the continent. Two aqiri city-states then emerged: Azjol-Nerub in the Northern wastes and Ahn'Qiraj in the Southern desert. Though the trolls suspected that there were other aqiri colonies beneath Kalimdor, their existence was never verified. With the insectoids driven into exile, the twin troll empires returned to normalcy. Despite their great victories, neither civilization expanded much further than their original boundaries. However, ancient texts speak of a small faction of dark trolls who broke off from the Amani Empire and founded their own colony in the heart of the dark continent. There, the pioneers discovered the cosmic Well of Eternity, which allegedly transformed them into beings of immense power. Some legends suggest that these troll adventurers were the first night elves. Freya, Cenarius, and the Tribunal of Ages later confirmed this when asked by the legendary explorer, Brann Bronzebeard[5]. Empires' Fall After their discovery of the Well of Eternity, the decendants of these dark trolls, now calling themselves "Kaldorei" in their new language, came to power. Despite the trolls' attempts to keep them from expanding their territories, the night elves built a strong empire that expanded rapidly across primordial Kalimdor. Wielding magics never before seen by the their ancestors' kin, who remained largely superstitious, the night elves had little trouble demolishing the trolls' twin empires, an act the aqir could not accomplish. The night elves systematically dismantled the trolls' defenses and supply chains. The trolls, unable to counter the elves' destructive magics, buckled under the onslaught. The actions of the night elves incurred the trolls' long-lasting hatred and disdain. The Gurubashi and Amani Empires fragmented within only a few short years. The Zul'Khani also fell to the elves, the city of Zul'Khazar becoming a ghost city after the onslaught. Eventually, the night elves' reckless overuse of magic lured the demonic Burning Legion to the world. The demons destroyed much of the night elves' civilization. Though there are no records to indicate that the Legion attacked either troll civilization, it is likely that battles took place across the breadth of the continent. At the end of this conflict, known as the War of the Ancients, the Well of Eternity imploded. The resulting shockwave shattered the greater landmass of Kalimdor. The center of the continent was blasted beneath the sea, leaving only a small group of broken, single continents. Thus, great chunks of both the Amani and Gurubashi Empires still exist in the present day lands of Quel'Thalas and Stranglethorn (respectively). The Azj'Aqir kingdoms of Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'Qiraj have also survived in present day Northrend and Tanaris (respectively). Suprisingly, the capital city of the Zul'Khani wasn't even touched in this event, the large city remained intact. The troll civilizations recoiled from the vast destruction of the world they had known. The trolls later rebuilt their ravaged cities and set about to reclaim some of their former power. Wrath of the Soulflayer The long centuries following the Great Sundering of the world were difficult ones for the troll race. Famine and death were commonplace within the broken kingdoms. The Gurubashi trolls, driven to desperate ends, sought aid from ancient, mystical forces. Though both of the troll kingdoms shared a central belief in a great pantheon of primitive gods, the Gurubashi fell under the sway of a darker one. Hakkar the Soulflayer (not to be confused with Hakkar the Houndmaster from War of the Ancients), a darker spirit, heard the trolls' calls of distress and decided to aid them. Hakkar gave his secrets of blood to the Gurubashi and helped them extend their civilization across most of Stranglethorn Vale and certain islands of the South Seas. Though he brought them great power, Hakkar demanded souls be sacrificed to him daily. He wanted to gain access to the physical world so that he could terrorize and devour mortal creatures. In time the Zandalari helped the Gurubashi realize what kind of creature they had courted with, and both forces turned against him. The strongest tribes rose up against Hakkar and his loyal priests, the Atal'ai. The devastating war that ensued between Hakkar's followers and the rest of the Gurubashi tribes was not well-recorded and has mostly been passed on through oral tradition. The budding empire was shattered by the magic unleashed between the angry god and his rebel children. Just as the war began turning away from the trolls' favor, they succeeded in destroying Hakkar's avatar and banishing him from the mortal world. The Atal'ai priests were eventually driven from the capital of Zul'Gurub and forced to survive in the uncharted swamplands of the North. Within the dense ferns they built a great temple, Atal'Hakkar, in honor of their fallen god, where they continued to worship and serve him. The rest of the Gurubashi tribes separated after the great civil war had left their lands in ruins. The Skullsplitter, Bloodscalp, and Darkspear tribes set off to claim their own lands within the vast jungles of Stranglethorn. Though a fragile peace had settled over the broken empire, rumors of a prophecy that Hakkar would one day be reborn into the world spread. The Troll Wars One of the oldest wars in Azeroth was between the forest trolls of Zul'Aman and the high elves. High elves founded their kingdom of Quel'Thalas over ground sacred to the trolls, beneath which lied a ruined troll city. This sparked conflict between the high elves and trolls, and elven magic frightened away superstitious and angry troll warbands. 4,000 years passed before the trolls began to orchestrate an earnest war against the high elves. The trolls proved very likely to win the war, but humans arrived to aid the high elves. Together the high elves and humans used fire magic to prevent the trolls from regenerating their wounds. The troll armies broke and attempted to flee, but many were chased by enemy forces and eventually killed. The forest trolls would never fully recover from their defeat, and history would never see them rise as one nation again. The Horde When the Horde first arrived on Azeroth the troll tribes initially ignored the orcs, but when the Horde destroyed Stormwind and was moving to destroy Lordaeron, the forest trolls saw the perfect chance to gain vengeance for their defeat in the Troll Wars. Led by the mighty Zul'jin the Forest Trolls proved to be a great asset to the Horde during the Second War and were able to successfully strike against the high elves of Quel'Thalas. However when Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer decided to launch an assault on the humans of Lordaeron instead of continuing the invasion of Quel'Thalas Zul'jin grew furious. The forest trolls ultimately left the Horde when the orcs were defeated and placed into internment camps, with the Revantusk tribe still having a small amount of loyalty to the Horde. The troll race would then return to the former policy of ignoring the Horde until the Third War . During the Third War the young Warchief Thrall heeded the Prophet's words to set sail to Kalimdor. On the way his ships crashed landed on the Darkspear islands and his forces encountered the Darkspear tribe. After helping the Darkspear tribe against the attacking Alliance forces, all sides were captured by murlocs under the command of the Sea Witch Zar'jira. After being saved and following Chieftain Sen'jin's dying wishes the Darkspear tribe swore loyalty to the Horde. Following the aftermath of the Third War the orcs sent emissaries to the Hinterlands to renew the bonds of loyalty with their former forest troll allies. While the Vilebranch and the Witherbark refused outright, the Revantusk trolls agreed and have become the Horde's ally. End of the Troll Capitals In Tanaris, Alliance and Horde adventures have launched constant assaults on the Sandfury troll capital of Zul'Farrak, leaving it a barren wasteland. [6] In Stranglethorn Vale, the Hakkari and Atal'ai were able to successfully bring forth Hakkar the Soulflayer into Zul'Gurub, with the Gurubashi tribe quickly joining them in hopes of restoring themselves to their former glory. When word of Hakkar's presence reached the Zandalar tribe, they sent a contingent of Gurubashi high priests to stop him.[7][8] When word reached the Zandalari that the priests had been enslaved by Hakkar, King Rastakhan sent emissaries from the island of Zuldazar to recruit champions from Azeroth's many races in the hope that Hakkar could once again be defeated. The Zandalari's call to arms was answered by the proud members of the Alliance and Horde, who slew the enthralled high priests, the Gurubashi witch doctor Jin'do, and ultimately Hakkar himself, leaving Zul'Gurub but a shadow of its former glory. Sometime after the Blood elves joined the Horde, Zul'jin ventured out of Zul'Aman and became enraged that the Troll's eternal enemy joined with his former ally. Before Zul'jin could unleash the Amani within Zul'Aman onto the world Budd Nedreck and his group entered the scene. At Budd's behest adventures entered Zul'Aman to steal the treasures within. Not only were Zul'Amans' treasures stolen, adventures were able to kill Warlord Zul'jin. With Zul'jin dead the forest troll capital became quiet with the surviving Amani grouping under Daakara. In Northrend Zul'Drak became under attack by Undead Scourge. In desperation to counter the Scourge threat the Drakkari trolls began sacrificing their own Loa animals god. The Zandalari went to Zul'Drak to intervene on the behalf of the Loa and chronicle the end of the Drakkari empire. Though the Zandalari were able to rescue most of the Loa, Zul'Drak is considered to be lost to the scourge.[9] A New Empire The chaos unleashed by the recent Cataclysm has reshaped the Zandalari's philosophy about the world and the dwindling remnants of their race. A meeting is then called by Zul to discuss the fate of their people. Among those in attendance at the meeting are Vol'jin of the Darkspear, Jin'do of the Gurubashi, Daakara of the Amani, Rala'Khan and Vorillj of the Zul'Khani, and an unknown ice troll leader. There the leaders are informed that Zul'Farrak is now a barren wasteland and that Zul'Drak has fallen to the Scourge. Zul then says that the troll tribes must unite to form a new Troll Empire. With the aid of the Zul'Khani, the city of Zul'Gurub was purged of Hakkar worshippers, as well as the bloodthirsty god himself. The Zul'Khani are onto the Amani next, unsure about what they are up to. Culture Troll hostility Trolls are very isolated beings. Most trolls, excluding a few tribes (one such being the Darkspear), don't speak any of the common languages. Wild jungle trolls and coastal trolls are territorial and hostile toward trolls of other tribes. They are highly tribally spiritual. The center of a tribe's spirit is the tribe's priest or superior hunter. Other than tribes such as the Darkspear, most trolls will attack outsiders on sight, even trolls of other tribes. Uncivilized trolls live all across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. The jungle near Booty Bay in the Eastern Kingdoms is infamous for its many aggressive jungle troll inhabitants. However Trolls willing to fight and work for travelers and armies in exchange for gold are not unknown. Arthas and the Alliance used Troll Mercenaries on a mission in Northrend (though this particularly job ended tragically for the mercenaries). Troll Language Most troll tribes speak Zandali as their primary language, though some have descended so far into barbarism they have forgotten Zandali and use tribal dialects as their primary language instead. When speaking orcish, trolls often have a strong Jamaican and Cuban-sounding accent. However, when speaking Zandali, the accent is not necessary. Troll Names The names given to troll children are usually of one syllable, to facilitate the addition or prefixes of suffixes (titles). Some examples of male names include Vol, Ros, Gal, and Kaz; some examples of female names include Shi, Mith, Hai, and So. Trolls do not normally have family names, though they occasionally use their tribe’s name in its place. Troll Titles The following prefixes of suffixes are added to a troll’s name to denote positions of honor or tribal status: fon = suffix, means “loner,” or someone who has deliberately absented himself from troll society and its obligations jin = suffix, means “leader” and refers to the tribal chief or elder Zul = prefix, roughly translates to “great” and can denote a master (person) or a location (city) Troll Words Here are a few common Zandali phrases and words for which the translations have been confirmed by Blizzard, plus a few of our best guesses: Alor = Temple or altar Antu = Guardian Atal = Devoted Juju = A fetish, charm, or amulet used by some tribes, or the power associated with a juju Kaz’kah = Death totem Mojo = A magic spell, hex, or charm, or (broadly) magic power Mon = Man Rush’kah = A special ceremonial masks used by shadow hunters Taz’dingo = Exact definition unknown; used as a exclamation of cheer Voodoo = A person who deals in spells and necromancy; a sorcerer’s spell or hex; a hexed object or charm; a religion derived from polytheism which involves ancestor worship Watha = Refers to a forest troll village Zin = Destroyer Zufli = baby witch; it is a derogatory term for female witchdoctors, but some females have taken on the title as a mark of pride Cannibalism and voodoo Cannibalism is a relatively common troll practice. Several specific troll tribes have been confirmed as cannibalistic, including the Mossflayer and Vilebranch tribes. All of the currently known tribes of ice trolls practice cannibalism. Sand trolls, forest trolls, dark trolls, and jungle trolls are also frequently cannibalistic. Notable exceptions include the Zandalar and Revantusk tribes. The Darkspear tribe practiced cannibalism until they joined forces with the Horde, who forbade the practice. [10] Not all trolls practice voodoo, but it is as widespread as cannibalism. Little is known about the emergence of voodoo among the trolls, for most tribes that possess such knowledge are unwilling to share it with outsiders. However, with the recent advent of Zandalari trolls to Yojamba Isle, many researchers have speculated that voodoo may have originated with the Zandalari.[11] Dire trolls A small number of trolls are strikingly larger and more heavily muscled than the rest of their brethren. Dire trolls do not have a racial distinction from the rest of the troll race. A variety of reasons might be behind this unusual size and musculature. For example, these trolls might have been altered alchemically or magically (see troll berserker). They might also simply have evolved to be larger than average. These large trolls are not regarded as monstrous by other trolls. [11] They are called dire trolls. Mummification Displayed in many troll tribes, the trolls have mummified their deceased in the past. In all cases seen so far, the trolls have had the power to reanimate their dead. The Sandfury and Amani are such tribes.[12][13] Other races can also reanimate deceased and mummified trolls, as can be seen in Northrend, where many undead trolls are a part of the Scourge legions.[14] Troll races At one time, only four races of trolls had been discovered on the continents of the Eastern Kingdoms and other known lands. It was commonly believed by eminent scholars from Dalaran and elsewhere that these were the only four races of trolls on all of Azeroth. These included forest trolls, jungle trolls, ice trolls, and the Zandalari themselves. Alonda of the Kirin Tor strongly believed that there was a fifth race yet to be discovered based on references she had discovered in her research. Her theory was commonly ridiculed as bushwah by most scholars in the world, including Medivh. It was also believed that trolls were nearly extinct, but were reappearing with the coming of the orcs.[15] During the Third War, with the discovery of Kalimdor, two more races were discovered including the rare desert trolls and dark trolls, found only on that continent. The orcs discovered the Darkspear island trolls, an offshoot of the jungle trolls, on the Darkspear islands (believed today to be part of the Broken Isles) during their flight from Lordaeron. The Zandalari trolls were first encountered by various races when they set up an expedition on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale in order to find allies to defeat the god Hakkar, mentioned above. Historians and physicians generally classify trolls into four categories: forest trolls, jungle trolls, ice trolls, and sand trolls. The trolls of the Zandalar tribe are considered unclassifiable because the Zandalari are the earliest known trolls, from whom all other trolls are descended. Some debate exists as to how many categories are necessary in order to describe the troll race. Several notable authorities on the topic have chosen to specify a fifth category: namely, the dark trolls.[16] Some of the scholarly debate includes those that classify Zandalar trolls as jungle trolls[17][18] or as their own race.[19] Trolls found in desert areas are classified as desert trolls.[20] Because there is only evidence of a single tribe of the race in existence, scholars have begun to classify the race as the Sandfury trolls. Most scholars think them a small and anomalous deviation of the more common troll races[19], namely the jungle trolls. Some refer to dark trolls as dark forest trolls, implying they believe them be a type of forest troll or derivation thereof. Darkspear trolls are mainly classified as island trolls.[21] In Day of the Dragon, Vereesa Windrunner talks about trolls. "As with elves, dwarves, and especially humans, there had existed different types of trolls. Some few spoke with the sophistication of elves — even while they tried to take one's head. Others ranged toward the more savage, especially those who frequented the barrows and other underground realms. Yet Veressa doubted that there could be any lower form of troll than the three base creatures that had captured her and Falstad — and clearly had darker designs for them."[22] *Zandalar trolls: The progenitor race from which all other trolls came.[19] *Forest trolls: The Amani Empire, living in the northern mountain forests of the Hinterlands and Quel'Thalas (Amani tribe). *Jungle trolls: The Gurubashi Empire and its break-away tribes, the Bloodscalp, Skullsplitter, Darkspear, and Shatterspear. *Dark trolls: (aka dark forest trolls) Dark-skinned trolls who live on Mount Hyjal, never held an empire (WC3/RPG). May be a subclass or offshoot of forest trolls (rather than its own type), includes Shadowtooth tribe. *Ice trolls: Blue and (occasionally) white-skinned trolls, held cities in Dun Morogh (Frostmane tribe) and Northrend (Drakkari tribe). *Sandfury trolls (aka desert trolls or sand trolls): The Sandfury tribe in Zul'Farrak live in the desert wastelands of Tanaris. *Two other kind of trolls are mentioned: Island troll and Steppe troll, however the validity of this sources are disputed. **Island trolls - Subclass and/or offshoot of jungle trolls, the Darkspears. **Drought Trolls - Sub-species of Jungle Trolls and Sand Trolls, they live in a tiny number of seventy-four members in their last settlement, Tha'zuraz, located on the highest peaks on the Eastern mountains of Desolace. Other types *Dire troll *Mummified troll *Scourge troll * Known tribes *Zandalar tribe - The progenitor troll race. *Zul'Khani Empire - A diverse populace of trolls, consisting of almost every specie of trollkind. Forest trolls *Amani tribe - Namesake and largest tribe of the Amani Empire. *Firetree tribe *Revantusk tribe *Vilebranch tribe *Shadowpine tribe *Mossflayer tribe *Smolderthorn tribe *Witherbark tribe *Shadowglen Trolls Jungle trolls *Gurubashi tribe - Namesake and largest tribe of the Gurubashi Empire. *Bloodscalp tribe *Darkspear tribe *Skullsplitter tribe *Shatterspear tribe *Hakkari tribe *Atal'ai tribe - Originally the extremist priest caste of the Hakkari. Ice trolls *Drakkari tribe - Likely the main tribe of all ice trolls. *Frostmane tribe *Winterax tribe *Winterfang tribehttp://wowpedia.org/Warcraft_RPG Other *Sandfury tribe - Desert trolls, very possibly a lost jungle tribe separated by the Great Sundering. *ShadowTooth Clan - Dark troll tribe and only one known also. *Shadowaxe Tribe - The tribe that restored the Zul'Khani Empire, lead by Rala'Khan. It consisted of a few Dark Trolls in its time. *Withering Spear tribe - The last remnants of the Drought Trolls who lives in Desolace in the village of Tha'zuraz, a small settlement of the once glorious City of Zul'Zuraz, which ruled all of Desolace, no one knows where the City went, no ruins are left but the parts around Tha'zuraz. Category:Troll Tribes